


Tree House

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "Remember 20 years ago, when we discovered this place and made this our secret? We had a lot of fun. We promised each other if we ever parted and lost each other, we would find each other here,"" You made me promise to come here,""I'm here but I can't find you,"
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tree House

Hongbin stands on the dead grass, surrounded by leafless trees, the cold Autumn air pricking at his inside, chill sneaking under his clothes but he's numb to those feelings…

In front of him, the small tree house looked worse than ever. One of the bigger branches must have fallen and took one of the support beams with it. He doesn't go inside, can't bring himself to, but he can see from here that the orange curtains on the windows are still hanging like they used to. He stands there, cut off from his surroundings and keeps staring at the rigidity thing, destroyed over the years by the harsh weather and time. 

If he closes his eyes he can still remember, running around until he fell, scraping his knees or hiding behind the blueberry bushes until Jaehwan gave up and shouted for him to come out. He remembers climbing the grandfather tree with the older boy and plucking tangerines at night so no one would catch them; he remembers hiding in the small tree house and eating them with dirty hands and feet, and falling asleep with sticky hands tangled together on the brown rug. 

  
  
  


_ "Hyung, when you grow up to have jobs and girlfriends, what will we do about the tree house," Hongbin asked Jaehwan who was dragging the large sack of leaves they collected to cover the top of the house they recently discovered, _

_ "Well, I don't know but I don't want to tell anyone about our secret, girlfriend or no, this is only for us," _

_ "Yes! Let's never tell anyone else, it can be our secret base! We can decorate the inside and turn it into a mini house!" Hongbin agreed, bouncing excitedly on his feet, _

_ "Deal! Let's have our own super cool secret. Oh! Oh, we can decorate the walls with my drawings! And you can bring all the dolls that your mom keeps asking you to throw away…." _

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Hyung?" Hongbin asked, fingers still running in Jaehwan's hair as he laid with his head in Hongbin's lap, _

_ "Yeah?" Jaehwan asked, looking up at the younger with curious eyes, _

_ "Would you visit me often when you're away at college?" Jaehwan sat up and held Hongbin's face in his hands, eyes soft with concern and love, _

_ "Of course I will, is that what was bothering you? Kongie, you know I can't live without you, how can I not come see you often," the sunlight seeped from the orange curtains, the last days of the sun filtering in from the roof, _

_ "I'm just worried you'll get too caught up in your studies," Hongbin whispered, biting his lips, _

_ "Kong, we still have three more months until I have to go, beside; you'll join me next year right," Hongbin nodded, arms moving to hold Jaehwan around the waist, "let's make a promise," the older said holding out a pinkie, _

_ "If, just if! In another ten or twenty years we somehow lose contact," Hongbin tenses up at the words, "only if , which we never will, let's come here, let's find each other again here, if we lost each other, we'll know where to come, Deal?" _

_ "Okay," Hongbin nodded, "but we won't, right?"  _

_ "Never, I love you, I rather not live at all than live a life without you," the older pressed a kiss to Hongbin's lips, _

_ "Ew, hyung, that was so cheesy, have you been watching those adult romance dramas?"  _

_ Jaehwan spluttered, mock angry, "You brat, can I not express my love for you, I love you I love you I love you …" _

_ "Hyung stop!" Hongbin laughed, squirming under Jaehwan who was still puckering his lips to kiss him… _

  
  
  
  


The honking of the cars nearby snap him out of his haze, he traces a hand under his eyes to discover that he's crying, it makes him smile, how even after 8 years, a simple memory is enough to break him. He takes a few brave steps towards the tree but finds that it's hard to do,

"Remember 20 years ago," Hongbin blinks the tears clouding his vision, "when we discovered this place and made this our secret? We had a lot of fun. We promised each other if we ever parted and lost each other, we would find each other here," he knows it's better to not do this to himself, to not hurt himself in this way but this is the only closure he can have, so he continues, full aware Jaehwan isn't listening, he won't ever know Hongbin's pain,

" You made me promise to come here," it's a whisper, for only the wind and the leaves to hear, "I'm here but I can't find you"

"Not a day goes by without missing you, I wonder if you miss me too," a broke sob escapes him and his legs feel weak, he gives one last look at the tree house, the tree and the wooden ladder, knowing that the next time he'll come, even less of it will be left, 

Just like how little of what he once had was left. Hongbin walks away, leaving yet another secret, another memory for the trees to whisper about. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
